The Wu-man's Day at the Fair
by Rose Bride
Summary: *L* Hey Again! Your probably wondering about the title. Well this story is a branch off from my story A Day At The Beach. Only this time Wufei and Sally are stuck training recurits..... can they handle it? or will they skip out like their friends? Read an


Disclaimer: Okay, I know that these a majorly boring, but I gotta say it.......... *winces* Gundam Wing and all characters belong to their respectful creators...... There I said IT!!!  
  
*L* Hello again, this is a branch of my story A Day At the Beach! but this one features Wufei and Sally! * a kawaii couple*. I want to thank Claude Yuy, for inspiring me to writer about them, SO THANK YOU! This is for you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our story begins on the same day, at the Perventors building, hot and boring. While the other four Gundam pilots and the girls were going to enjoy a day at the beach. Two people had to endure a hard day of training, annoying little punks, as Wufei would say.  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei bellowed, as he walked down the corridor, with Sally right behind him. She had to cover her ears from the yell.   
They had just returned from Une's office and she had assigned them both to training new recurs. Sally knew Wufei was not to happy about it. She smiled to herself, atleast she would get to spend the day with him. Wufei looked around his shoulder and saw Sally smiling to herself, he couldn't but grin.  
" Whats so funny onna?" He asked stopping and propping himself up against the wall.  
" Oh Nothing, it's just going to be a long day" Sally knew that, it was hot and she knew eventually the heat would get to them. But it was her duty and Wufeis also and it wouldn't be right to disobey Une. Sally was just about to open her mouth, when she saw a familiar braided youth jump out of nowhere and ambush the unsuspecting Wufei.  
" WU-MAN" Duo yelled as he jumped the Chinese youth.  
Wufei fell the the ground but was up in a matter of minutes, glaring at Duo. " What the heck do you think your doing!, your dead Maxwell!"   
Duo grinned, and turned to Sally " Whats got him a steamed?"  
She answered " Well Une just assigned us to train new recruits for the day"  
Duo whistled " I'm sorry" he patted Wufei on the back and almost sent him flying, but Sally caught him and blushed. Wufei turned from her and glared daggers at Duo, while a slight blush stained his cheeks.   
Duo grinned stupidly " Well I better let you get to work C-ya around Sally, Wu-Man" said Duo, trying to get himself out of there as fast as he could.   
" THIS IS INJUSTICE MAXWELL!!!!" Wufei went to chase after him, but Sally grabbed him by the collar.   
" Where do you think your going, we got work to do!" She let go of Wufei and started to head towards the training center, located in a small building just behind the Perventors large sky scraper.  
Wufei smiled, he was angry about having to train those weaker than himself, but then he would get to work beside Sally all day. Something that was better then anything, well except for paying Duo back. Wufei grinned, as he followed his brown(?) haired beauty towards the training center.  
  
" OKAY LETS MOVE IT, WE STILL GOT HOURS TO GO!" Wufei yelled at the recruits as the stumbled tiredly through the obstacle course. Slowly by slowly Wufei could feel the vain in his head grow. These weaklings were really getting him anger, taking their time and questioning his orders. If it was not for Sally being around, he would had lost it.   
Wufei looked over to where Sally was training her group of recruits. She was in a pair of dark blue work out pants, and wearing a matching tank top. She had her hair, pulled back in her usually braid, and had a light coat of sweat over her forehead and chest. From the the work she was doing. Wufei examined her closey and could tell that she was very fit and she was beautiful. Wufei almost felt himself getting lost in her eyes and by watching her that he didn't notice the trainees had all gotten themselves on a little scuffle.   
" God shes gorgeous" he muttered under his breath. Before you could admire her any further he was cut of by one of the boys calling for his attention. As he turned his way to the boy calling him, he then noticed the fight happening. " No this is action" he exclaimed and jumped in the break it all up.   
He began yelling at the boys that had started fighting, not giving them a chance to explain. Before long he had them running laps, all of them.  
While all of this occurred, Sally had stop what she was doing. She giggled, it was funny watching Wufei get of mad, but she liked it. It made him look so cute, even though he looked about ready to kill. Thats what turned her on about him.  
He was always so mysterious before, but he still was now. Though he had opened up to her more and more each day. She sighed as she watched him, watching the boys run laps. He was muscular all over, his arms and legs, and from the white tank top he wore she could clearly see his six pack. His hair was slicked back in his usually ponytail, she sometimes wished she could pull it out and run her hands through his hair. He looked amazing sweaty from the training, she could had sworn that she was drooling. But she was soon, interrupted from her gazing with someone asking her for help.   
" Oh well, I can always stare later"  
Another hour passed, but for the two it felt like forever. Wufei was slowly losing it and Sally could tell. Thats when she got her idea, she did not want to make Wufei stay there any longer. Because if he did, he would had surely lost it and well one of the boys would be in for it. Also it was getting hotter and hotter and working outside training was not helping. She also could tell that the others were getting tried. Hmmmmmmmmm Une nots going to like this but........ " Okay that enough for today, Shower up and take hike!". The trainees looked up at her in surprise, along with Wufei. But they didn't argue they were up and out there in minutes flat. Wufei looked astonished, and thankful at the same time.  
Sally turned to him and smiled " Do you think you can handle skipping work for the day?" she asked arching her eyebrow in question.  
Wufei couldn't believe what he was hearing, Sally Po, when of the many women in charge wanted to skip work. It sounded something like Duo would do. But he was hot and sweaty and very irrated, he didn't argue just nodded yes.  
Sally laughed, to Wufei it sounded like bells chiming in the wind it was musical. " Okay then how about we go to the fair, just out of town?"  
Wufei looked at her in surprise again " Yeah sure" finally regaining his voice.  
" Okay then it's settled we'll get changed in some street clothes and meet out here, okay" She winked and headed off to the showers.  
" A day with and angel" Wufei smiled, as he headed towards the showers also.  
  
In about 30 minutes, both were ready and walking towards Sally's blue turbonium ( My fave ^_^). She was dressed in a red tank top wearing a pair of jeaned shorts and a jean jacket. Showing off those slender legs, Wufei almost lost his balance when he saw her. While he was wearing a pair of kackhi knee length shorts and black male tank top ( HOTTNESS). Sally almost drooled at the sight.  
They both got in and sat in the car, still trying to regain their voices again after seeing each other.  
" Well are you ready to go?" she smiled sweetly.  
"Une's going to kill us!" Wufei said, but he smiled, he was not going to regret this day.  
" What she does not know won't hurt her" She smiled wickedly.  
" Your a bad girl"  
" I can be worse" she winked.  
Wufei almost got a nose bleed, * Oh god* he thought to himself * I'm definitely not going to be able to control myself around her if this keeps up*  
Sally turned on the ignition to her car and Wufei opened the windows. Soon their were speeding down the road, towards the fair, while the song Hanging by A Moment blared ( My fave song ^_~)  
  
Soon, Sally pulled into a dirt parking lot, looking for a place to park, while trying not to run over any kids. Wufei laughed at all the kids, adults and teens all over the place, with balloons and their cotton candy. Clowns making balloons dogs and flowers, while boyfriends tried to win stuffed animals for their girls. They both stepped out of the car and locked the doors. Wufei being a gentle man, offered his arm to Sally. She smiled and took it " You such a gentle man"  
He grinned and winked " I can be more than that"  
" I know" she whispered in his ear.  
The two walked through the fair ground admiring all the colours and sounds. Sally begged Wufei for about 10 minutes to join her on some of the rides. Finally he gave in, the both jumped on rides such as the Spinner, Graviton, the Drop and also a rollar coaster ride along with many more.......  
After their rides, they walked around some more. Sally hanging on Wufeis arms and Wufei taking in her strawberry scent, enjoying every minute of it.  
  
As they walked they were soon called out to by one of the clowns.  
" Would you like a balloon little lady" the clown gestured to Sally.   
She giggled, she may have been 21 (?) but she liked how the clown called her little lady. She pulled Wufei over to the clown and pointed to one of the balloons. It was a flower, the clown smiled and began his task at making a flower for her. When he was finished, he passed her the purple flower. He then turned to Wufei " How about you?"  
" No I don't want a balloon" Wufei was about to turn on his heel and leave. When he noticed Sally was not with him. She was standing by the clown pouting! actually pouting! " Please come and get a balloon Wufei with me, you can have a sword" The clown quickly agreed " Yeah I can make you a sword"  
Wufei, would not have given in if it was not for Sally pouting. " Fine" he stalked back over and watched the clown make a black balloon sword. When he was down he took it and turned to Sally " are you happy?"  
She giggled and paid the clown and took his arm again " Very!"  
  
They walked abit further and stopped to look at the different views, look at the animals and etc..  
They walked and walked, both noticing it was getting dark. They knew they should not have stayed long, but they didn't care they were enjoying each others company and not ready to return.  
They walked by a ball throwing stand when Sally noticed and light brown teddy bear wearing a black bandanna and holding a karate sword. It reminded her of Wufei, Wufei turned and noticed to where Sally was looking and saw that she was staring at the bear. He suddenly took and turn around and headed for the booth surprising her. He stop and asked what to do?   
" Well sonny, you gotta throw theses three balls and knock down those bottles and then you can have to prize of you choice" the old mad grinned, he had the came trigged so that knowing could knock done all the bottles. But he didn't know Wufei to well!  
Wufei paid but asked for one ball, this surprised the man " Don't you want all three balls?"  
" Nope" Wufei then went into total concentration and took aim at the 10 stack bottles. Sally looked on, knowing that Wufei could do it. Wufei then throw the ball at the bottle, knocking all ten DOWN! This left the old man in shock, " But.....but...."  
" I believe you said I could have a prize" Wufei leaned his elbow against the stand, looking the old man striaght in the eyes.  
" Ummmmmmmm Yeah, what do you want?" said the man gesturing to the many selection of toys and stuffed animals.  
Wufei pointed to the bear that Sally had been staring at. " That one". The man walked over and picked up the bear, handing it to Wufei. Wufei smiled " Thanks" He turned to Sally and handed the bear to her she smiled " I believe that you wanted this?". As the two walked away, the old man sat scratching his head trying to figure out what happened.  
The day was slowing coming to an end as the two walked on, they stopped and bought some cotton candy. Children ran by with the many prizes they won, while parents chased frantically after them. They spotted a couple of teens making out behind one of the stands.  
" I wonder what every else did today?" asked Sally watching the activity around her.  
" Well my guess would be that they split, and took off somewhere" replied Wufei, picking at the cotton candy.  
Sally nodded, knowing the guys they probably took off because of boredom and well the girls probably joined them. Une would not be to happy. She smiled to herself, she wouldn't be to happy with Wufei and myself either.  
They walked some more in silence when they noticed a large Ferris Wheel, Wufei looked towards Sally and motioned to it. " You wanna take a ride before we go back?"  
She nodded and eat the last of her cotton candy. They gave their last tickets to the man incharge and stepped into on of the carts. They were soon heading upwards, stopping every few minutes to let others on. The two looked over the view, it was truly amazing. They could see all the bright neon lights on the fair ground, from a far they could see the city lights, to the left of them was the beach where the moon was slowly coming over the edge of the waters. They could faintly see and small fire by the edge of the waters, probably some group hanging out (^_~ I wonder who?). Sally sighed it was truly beautiful, she did not want this moment to end. As the moved upward, the Ferris Wheel stopped, with some difficulties. With the two of them sitting right at the top, but the two didn't mind, they've been up in here places before, mobile suits, gundams space.   
" I guess we're stuck up here for a while" Wufei said, he looked down at the crowd of people at the bottom. They all looked like tiny ants, but in different colours.  
  
" Yeah, but it's all right"   
Wufei looked over to notice that Sally was shivering just a bit, he wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to him. She gasped but smiled, he felt so warm. Most of the time their relationship between each other was professional, but their were those special moments between them. They both knew of their feelings towards each other, but both were to shy to tell each other. This times Sally was going to say what she wanted to let him know.  
" Wufei I........." but she was cut off by Wufei closing in and quieting her with a kiss. It wasn't just you regular kiss, but full of passion and wanting, almost as if he was hunger. Sally responded and wrapped her arms around his neck, they stayed like that for about 5 minutes. When they both needed to go up for air, he smiled down at her, and she looked up. He whispered in her ear " I know you don't have to say anything...... I feel the same way"  
She looked at him full of surprise, she hugged him with all her strength and kissed him again. When they parted for the second time, they both started laughing. This was the easiest way for the two of them to admit their feelings toward each other, by using no words, just by knowing. Wufei wrapped her in another warm embrace and she snuggled up close to him, both looking up at the stars. Soon fireworks were going off, showering the sky with bright purples, oranges, yellows, blues and every colour every. The two smiled and sat in each others arms, both enjoying the moment while it lasted.  
It was a special two for the two of them, it may had started off bad, but it ended with a blast. It was the perfect hot summer day. Wufei looked down at Sally " I'm glad you came up with this idea, even though we're going to get it from Une"  
She shrugged and laughed " I'm prepared if you are?"  
" I'm always prepared" he smirked, " but Duo better be prepared, because when I see him tomorrow..." Sally hushed him with placing her hand over his mouth.   
She sat back in his arms and sighed " Just enjoy the moment now and don't worry about tomorrow"  
Wufei leaned back and smirked at the bear on her lap. " You know I think you got that because it reminds you of me"  
Sally looked at the bear " maybe I did, and I'm going to call him Wu-man"  
Wufei let out a hollowing laugh " Just don't let Duo know"  
She grinned, " I won't"  
The two sat there while the Ferris wheel began to move again. Watching as the ground came closer and closer, they both stepped off the platform and headed towards Sally's car. Wufei looked down and took Sally's hand, she looked up at him. " This is what couples do right?" Wufei asked.  
Sally beamed and nodded her head. As the two of them walked hand in hand towards her car, wondering on what tomorrow was going to bring them and how Wufei would punish Duo.  
  
~The End~  
  
~Rose Bride~  
So what do you think, Like it, hate it? I know it got mushy, but I couldn't help myself, I think Sally and Wufei are such a KAWAII couple, beside even the toughest guy can have his soft side ^_^ Please R&R.  
  
  



End file.
